


It's a Mission Impossible, Sir

by surrenderdammit



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Mycroft Runs the World, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smile hadn't left Holmes' face, but at Jack's words it twitched in amusement. "You're welcome, Captain. Now, I believe I gave you a mission."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Mission Impossible, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old challenge response I had on my dA and decided to put it up here. I wrote back in February 2012. The challenge was basically: write a drabble for character A and B. Mine ended up being Jack Harkness and Mycroft Holmes. 
> 
> Standard waring: English isn't my first language, so please excuse any typos/grammatical errors. Thanks!

"Did you really think you were operating beyond the government?" he asked, smiling thinly. Jack's hands twitched where he'd braced them on the chair's armrests, caging the man in it. He was close enough for the words to caress his face and he might've enjoyed it if it weren't for the topic (Mycroft Holmes smelled enticingly sweet for someone who looked sharp enough to cut through anything).    
  
"I might've operated under that assumption, yes," he replied after a moment's silence where he was caught between admiring those eyes and fighting an urge to headbutt him before getting the hell out of that room. What Holmes had just told him, what he obviously _knew_ , implied things Jack did not want to think about. It'd been a long time since he'd had the sensation of having a rug pulled out from under his feet, though not as long since it'd happened literally, but that was another story all together. "So, I'm glad you finally cleared that up for me,  _sir_."  
  
The smile hadn't left Holmes' face, but at Jack's words it twitched in amusement. "You're welcome, Captain. Now, I believe I gave you a mission."  
  
"Call me Jack, please, darling," he replied with a crooked grin, winking as he finally straightened and went back to collapse in his own chair. "What makes you think I'll do it though? You can't really kill me if I refuse. Believe me, you wouldn't be the first to try."  
  
"Oh I know," Holmes said, crossing his legs now that Jack no longer stood between them. "That is one of the reasons you were chosen, Captain. And there are worse things than death. In fact, it might be so that immortality _is_ worse."  
  
It was clear what he was implying of course, and if he was going for creepy overlord, he was succeeding. But if he was trying to put Jack off, he was being much less successful.   
  
"Well then Mr. Holmes," he murmured, leaning back to eye him with a mixture of begrudging respect and a leer. "What can I do for you?"  
  
Reaching for a folder in the case leaning against his chair's side, Holmes leaned forward with a grim face. "Have you heard the names Rich Brook, James Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes?"  
  
"Can't say that I have, no," he frowned.  
  
"Well, you're about to," was all he got before he was handed the file. "Something is about to be put in motion, and I need you to make sure our world will not collide with... _theirs._ "     
  
Flipping through the documents, Jack titled his head in consideration. "Well, this should prove to be....interesting. Little brother getting in over his head, huh?"  
  
"You might say that, yes," Holmes agreed, tapping his fingers against the armrest.  
  
"So," Jack drawled as he'd glanced through the papers,"basically, Brook is Moriarty and he's some kind of criminal mastermind playing cat and mouse with your brother. You obviously possess the power to have him eliminated, so why," he paused to wave his hand,"this?"  
  
Steepling his fingers underneath his chin, Holmes eyed him intently. "Some things are worth sacrificing for the greater good, but sometimes there's nothing you won't do to protect your family. Very rarely, you can do both, with a bit of...creativity."  
  
"Creativity," Jack repeated with a raised brow. That was an understatement, from what little he'd glanced from the files. Holmes narrowed his eyes.  
  
"My brother thinks I am the government. That is all I will allow him to know. Keep him out of this world, Captain Jack, and you might just save it."  
  
Grinning, Jack saluted. "It'll be a pleasure working with you, darling."


End file.
